J'ai changé
by Nanachan14
Summary: Harry et Drago ont une relation qui fait des étincelles, jusqu'au jour où le jeune Malefoy décide qu'il en a assez. Est-ce qu'Harry parviendra à changer suffisamment pour récupérer le blond ? HP/DM slash


Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Warning : rating M, slash, relation explicite entre hommes !

Résumé : Harry et Drago ont une relation qui fait des étincelles, jusqu'au jour où le jeune Malefoy décide qu'il en a assez. Est-ce qu'Harry parviendra à changer suffisamment pour récupérer le blond ? HP/DM slash

Bêta : La très gentille Nanola

Remarque : Voilà un petit cadeau pour Archimède. Oui et pour tous ceux qui le lisent bientôt. J'y ai pensé dans l'avion pour le japon. eh eh eh je vous laisse apprécier ^^ !

* * *

**J'ai changé **

En Angleterre, dans la société sorcière qui vivait dissimulée aux yeux des moldus, une grande guerre avait fait rage. Elle avait opposé les forces obscures et les partisans de l'exclusion aux défenseurs de la tolérance et de la liberté. Durant cet affrontement, Harry Potter avait vaincu son ennemi de toujours, Voldemort, et avait été aidé dans cette tâche par de nombreuses personnes.

Si certaines d'entre elles avaient affiché leur alliance ouvertement, il y avait cependant une famille qui avait toujours semblé œuvrer contre la réussite du survivant. Effectivement, la famille Malefoy s'était ingéniée à s'opposer de tout temps à Harry. C'est seulement dans les dernières heures de la bataille quand Narcissa Malefoy, s'étant rendue compte de la folie du Lord Noir, avait dissimulé la vie du brun que leur allégeance à la lumière avait été découverte.

Ce geste n'était pas resté sans reconnaissance. Harry avait témoigné en leur faveur car c'était par une action apparemment bénigne qu'ils avaient fait pencher la balance vers la victoire sur le Lord Noir. Narcissa et Drago avaient été reconnus innocents, mais aucune des circonstances atténuantes n'avait pu empêcher le patriarche Malefoy d'aller purger sa peine. Ses torts étaient bien trop conséquents pour être pardonnés même avec l'appui du grand Harry Potter.

Le procès avait eu des conséquences inattendues comme par exemple le rapprochement de deux de ses protagonistes. Anciennement rivaux et ennemis, Harry et Drago s'étaient retrouvés à devoir collaborer. Bien que les étincelles n'avaient pas manqué de fuser, ils étaient finalement parvenus à trouver un semblant d'entente qui s'était transformée rapidement en un lien solide. Le brun avait découvert en Drago une personne qui connaissait tous ses travers et ses faiblesses. Loin de le déranger, cet état de fait l'avait apaisé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se dissimuler derrière un masque de bonne manière surfait. Avec l'autre homme, il pouvait être naturel. Le blond avait ressenti la même chose. Pas besoin de prendre des gants ou de sourire. Si Potter le saoulait, il l'envoyait chier et c'était cette spontanéité qu'il appréciait le plus.

Les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés et, de fil en aiguille, avaient fini par flirter éhontément. Car en effet, ils avaient découvert pendant les heures passées ensembles l'homosexualité de l'autre. Ils n'avaient donc pas cessé de se chercher, du moins dès qu'ils se retrouvaient en privé, l'intimité étant aussi une de leurs préoccupations communes.

Une année après la fin de la guerre, ils avaient finalement cédé à la tentation. Après une fête donnée au manoir Malefoy, Harry et Drago s'étaient retrouvés un peu trop imbibés d'alcool et les dernières réserves qui les gardaient de s'offrir l'un à l'autre s'étaient évanouies sans grande surprise. Ils avaient profité de la nuit sans honte et sans scrupules et ne s'étaient endormis qu'à l'aurore.

On aurait pu croire que les deux jeunes hommes auraient eu honte de leurs agissements dès que la conscience se serait à nouveau imposée en maîtresse dans leur esprit. Il n'en fut rien. Harry et Drago avaient conclu ensemble que ça avait été la meilleure nuit de leur vie et qu'ils avaient été bêtes de se retenir si longtemps.

En parallèle, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les meilleurs amis du survivant avaient assisté au rapprochement des deux anciennes Némésis, impuissants. Si au début, ils avaient trouvé cette proximité avec leur ancien ennemi troublante, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'Harry avait trouvé en Drago tout ce qu'il cherchait. Un être capable d'apprécier ses qualités et ses réussites sans pour autant l'idéaliser et le vénérer. En dehors d'eux-mêmes peu de gens pouvaient s'en vanter.

Ils s'étaient donc habitués à voir les deux jeunes hommes ensemble et ne furent pas réellement surpris quand, deux ans après la guerre, Harry leur annonça sa mise en couple officielle avec Drago.

Car depuis la fête, aucun n'avait eu envie de lâcher l'autre et d'une relation qui était purement sexuelle et amicale étaient nés des sentiments de tendresse et d'amour qu'ils avaient finalement admis une année plus tard. Les deux jeunes hommes emménagèrent rapidement ensemble au square Grimmaurd et commencèrent leur vie de couple.

Harry s'était lancé dans des études d'Auror dans lesquelles il excellait, tandis que Drago avait décidé pour sa part d'entrer dans un laboratoire sorcier réputé afin de devenir chercheur en ingrédients. Ce qui consistait entre autre à tester les propriétés d'ingrédients divers pour améliorer les potions éprouvées ou en créer de nouvelles. Le jeune aristocrate rêvait de découvrir un jour quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel que les propriétés du sang de dragon.

Harry et Drago s'étaient rapidement installés dans une routine confortable et profitaient ensemble de la présence de l'autre. Évidemment, les choses n'étaient pas toujours roses. Car les deux sorciers possédaient un caractère fort et une fierté incommensurable. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'une dispute n'éclate entre eux pour des raisons plus ou moins valides à chaque fois. Leurs coups d'éclats n'étaient égalés que par la vitesse et l'intensité de leurs réconciliations.

Cependant, malgré ces escarmouches, les deux jeunes hommes s'aimaient d'un amour fort et solide, du moins, c'est ce que pensait Harry. Le brun considérait leurs disputes comme naturelles et même plutôt saines, aussi ne s'en inquiétait-il pas outre mesure.

Drago avait longtemps envisagé les choses de la même manière, mais il avait commencé à se poser des questions récemment. En effet, Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, s'était installé récemment avec quelqu'un et son bonheur avait laissé le blond perplexe. Il n'avait personnellement jamais vécu le sentiment de tendresse qui émanait du couple de son ami et il était envieux de la joie qu'ils affichaient. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Harry, mais plutôt que leur manière d'exprimer leurs sentiments était usante. Leur anniversaire de cinq ans approchait et le blond se demandait de plus en plus régulièrement si c'était vraiment de l'amour qui les liait l'un à l'autre, ou s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble par pure habitude.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça, alors il aurait peut-être pu passer par dessus... Mais Drago avait senti son insatisfaction grandir jour après jour. Son amant n'avait jamais été très bavard et cherchait même souvent à terminer les discussions dans leur lit, si bien qu'aborder d'éventuels problèmes de couple était difficile. En plus, le brun avait la fâcheuse tendance à n'accorder aucune attention au travail du blond. Ce dernier ne l'avait remarqué que récemment mais ça ne l'en avait pas moins blessé. Harry se fichait bien de ses recherches et quand ils en parlaient, l'ancien Gryffondor changeait rapidement de sujet ou allait même jusqu'à l'ignorer complètement.

Drago détestait cet état de fait et de nombreuses disputes avaient déjà éclaté à ce sujet. Ces dernières ne semblaient toutefois pas avoir un véritable impact sur le survivant car il ne changeait rien à son attitude.

Ce fut un soir d'automne que tout bascula.

- Harry ?! appela Drago pour la dixième fois. Le repas est prêt !

Le blond s'était découvert une véritable passion pour la cuisine depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble et il n'était pas rare qu'il s'occupe du repas. De son côté, le brun ne s'en plaignait pas, Drago était un véritable cordon bleu !

L'ancien Serpentard jeta un regard excédé à l'escalier d'où son amant était censé arriver d'une minute à l'autre. A vrai dire, il aurait déjà dû être là depuis qu'il l'avait appelé la première fois. Après encore un moment, il poussa un grand soupir et se décida à monter chercher le retardataire.

Ce dernier était dans son bureau en train de lire un livre.

- Harry ! s'exclama le blond en entrant dans la pièce. Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

Le concerné leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour croiser ceux gris et orageux qui le fusillaient.

- Si mais j'ai presque fini mon livre, j'arrive dans une minute, expliqua-t-il brièvement avant de se plonger à nouveau dans sa lecture.

Drago resta pantois pendant quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous l'effet du choc.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- J'ai presque fini, je dois le rendre demain à Smith, j'arrive bientôt.

Ah Zacharias Smith ! Ça aussi c'était une cause de dispute entre eux. Ce prétentieux n'arrêtait pas de flirter avec Harry sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte de la moindre chose. Dès que Drago mettait ça sur le tapis, le brun lui disait qu'il exagérait, que ce n'était qu'un collègue et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se faire du souci.

Le sang de l'ancien Serpentard ne fit qu'un tour. Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop.

- Tu préfères lire ce stupide bouquin à deux noises plutôt que de venir manger avec moi le repas que j'ai préparé spécialement pour toi après une longue journée de travail ? énuméra-t-il sans réussir à dissimuler le tremblement de colère dans sa voix.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire, déclara Harry après avoir poussé un soupir et posé son livre.

Drago n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'en rester là. Le brun se massa les tempes avant de reprendre.

- À ce que je sais c'est parce que tu aimes cuisiner que tu le fais.

Mauvaise réponse. Très mauvaise. Comment est-ce qu'Harry pouvait avoir l'audace de lui dire ça ? N'était-il pas celui qui se régalait à chaque fois ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime le faire que tu n'as pas besoin de le respecter ! C'est comme pour mon travail !

Drago avait décidé de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait encaissé beaucoup de choses sans rien dire. Maintenant, c'était fini. Le livre n'avait été que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le chaudron.

- Ah non ! s'exclama Harry en retour. Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

- Eh bien si ! Vois-tu ! C'est toujours le même problème avec toi ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

Harry ne sembla pas remarquer la mauvaise foi qu'il affichait, car il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

- JE n'en fais qu'à MA tête ? répéta-t-il hébété.

- Parfaitement, asséna Drago d'une voix tendue. Tu ne prends jamais mes sentiments en considération et quand bien même tu le fais, ce n'est que pour les ridiculiser !

- Ah oui ? Parce que toi, tu prends MES sentiments en considération peut-être ?

L'ancien Serpentard se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

- Quand je te dis que je veux JUSTE finir quelque pages d'un livre, reprit Harry avec colère, TU montes sur tes grands hippogriffes comme si je venais de te cracher au visage ! Alors que c'est important pour moi de finir ce livre pour pouvoir le rendre à l'heure.

- Tu peux très bien le finir après avoir mangé, déclara froidement Drago. Il faudrait peut-être penser à revoir tes priorités !

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux hommes, aucun n'était prêt à concéder la victoire à l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient idiots et que cette dispute était puérile. Mais ils étaient bornés l'un comme l'autre.

- De toute manière, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! finit par s'exclamer Drago, plus blessé qu'énervé.

- Quoi que je fasse, ça ne te va jamais ! répliqua le brun avec humeur.

Le Serpentard pondéra cette affirmation. Il venait de passer de l'énervement le plus total à un sentiment de défaitisme irrévocable. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à abandonner sa fierté ? D'où venait ce sentiment d'infériorité ? N'étaient-ils pas égaux ?

Drago en avait plus qu'assez de se sentir ballotté entre son ego et ses sentiments. N'y avait-il pas un moment où les deux pourraient cohabiter ? Peut-être pas... Pas avec Harry du moins...

- Tu sais quoi ? finit-il par demander en relevant la tête. C'est bon, tu as raison, tu es parfait, ne te remets pas en question ! À la place c'est moi qui pars, comme ça on aura plus de disputes du tout !

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le blond sortit en trombe du bureau. Harry ne fut pas assez stupide pour laisser les choses se dérouler de la sorte. Il avait senti un changement très net dans l'attitude du laborantin et une pointe d'inquiétude le saisit. Il rattrapa son amant à mi-chemin de la sortie et le saisit par l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il avec un air affolé.

- Ça n'était pas assez clair ? interrogea Drago avec un rictus. Je te quitte !

- Mais... Pourquoi ? s'étonna le brun avec sincérité.

Évidemment, ils s'étaient disputés, ça leur arrivait souvent. Mais de là à rompre, il y avait encore un pas !

- J'en ai marre Potter ! répondit l'ancien Serpentard avec hargne. Marre de ton manque de clairvoyance ! J'en ai assez que tu piétines mes sentiments en idolâtrant sans cesse Smith ! Et plus que tout j'ai l'impression que notre amour est basé uniquement sur notre vie sexuelle et ça m'épuise ! J'ai envie d'un mec qui m'aime et qui me respecte assez pour s'intéresser à moi !

Harry s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais Drago l'interrompit.

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est le cas ! Tu as bien assez parlé pendant toutes ces années, mais rien n'a changé, maintenant c'est bon, j'ai fait ma part, je me casse et tu verras peut-être enfin ce que tu as raté pendant tous ces mois où tu n'as pas cessé d'admirer ton propre nombril !

Sans laisser au brun l'occasion de répliquer, Drago attrapa son manteau, sortit sur le palier et transplana immédiatement, laissant sur place un Harry déconfit qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, et un tableau hurlant à l'assassin et au scandale.

XXX

Au début, il fallait l'avouer, le brun resta plus choqué de la manière abrupte dont était parti Drago plutôt que du fait même de son départ. Après une semaine sans nouvelles, il réalisa peu à peu la réalité de sa situation. Il n'était pas inhabituel que leurs disputes poussent l'un ou l'autre hors du square pendant quelques jours, Harry avait donc attendu le retour de son amant. Il s'était promis qu'il s'excuserait convenablement et qu'ils repartiraient tous les deux sur le bon pied.

Seulement, Drago ne revint pas. Au bout de deux semaines, l'ancien Gryffondor tenta de le rencontrer en se rendant directement au manoir Malefoy. Narcissa l'invita à entrer très poliment et lui servit même le thé. Cependant Drago ne montra pas signe de vie.

- Drago n'est pas là ? interrogea le brun à brûle-pourpoint.

- Si, répondit doucement la matriarche. Je pense juste qu'il ne veut pas te voir... Tu comprends, votre rupture est encore trop récente.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry réalisa vraiment que Drago l'avait quitté pour ne plus revenir. Il parvint tout juste à s'excuser, avant de rentrer rapidement chez lui, à moitié sonné.

Drago l'avait quitté. Pour toujours.

Il passa la journée suivante à se lamenter sur son sort ainsi qu'à commencer des lettres à l'attention de son ancien amant sans parvenir à en terminer une seule.

Après une courte phase d'auto-apitoiement, Harry passa par une phase de colère. Il fit porter le blâme à Drago et ne s'en sentit pas plus mal. Tout ce qui était arrivé n'était que de sa faute, à lui et à son stupide caractère. Le brun n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Quand Hermione voulut en parler avec lui un peu plus d'un mois après leur rupture, il le prit plutôt mal.

- Allons Harry, c'est pas trop tard pour mettre les choses à plat, insista la jeune femme assise sur un canapé crème.

Les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés dans le petit cottage où la jeune femme avait emménagé avec Ron depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Le rouquin était cependant absent et elle utilisait cela à son avantage.

- Je n'ai pas à faire le premier pas ! s'exclama le survivant avec colère. C'est lui qui est parti !

Hermione était désespérée par l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Elle voyait bien que ce dernier allait mal et que l'absence de Drago lui pesait, mais elle connaissait aussi son caractère buté et intransigeant. Le brun était sans doute blessé dans son orgueil et, plutôt que d'admettre sa tristesse, il préférait se cacher derrière une colère déraisonnable.

- De toute manière, ce n'est qu'un connard ! continua Harry sans déceler l'air dépité de sa confidente. Il n'était avec moi que pour la baise et dès qu'un petit problème s'est pointé ! BAM ! Il part en claquant la porte ! Très bien, qu'il disparaisse dans ce cas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui !

À ce moment, si l'ancienne Gryffondor avait pu, elle aurait éclaté de rire ou frappé violemment son ami. Jamais encore, elle n'avait vu le brun se défendre avec autant de mauvaise foi. Peut-être l'aurait-elle cru si elle n'avait pas entendu la version de Drago. En effet, elle travaillait dans un laboratoire qui collaborait avec celui du blond et ils s'étaient croisés, quelques jours après la rupture, lors d'une réunion. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'enquérir des nouvelles du couple et Drago lui avait dévoilé la vérité. Après plusieurs minutes à le cuisiner, la jeune fille avait obtenu le récit complet.

- Harry tu es ridicule ! Tu sais très bien que Drago t'aime...

- Qu'il m'aimAIT ! rétorqua le brun d'une voix tranchante. De toute manière je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Et d'ailleurs je ne veux plus en parler !

Harry mit fin à la conversation en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cheminée avec la ferme intention de s'en aller. Son amie ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, sinon il allait encore réussir à s'éloigner d'elle aussi. Elle se leva et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu as raison, n'en parlons plus, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais reste pour dîner, Ron m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler.

Aussitôt le brun se radoucit. Il savait qu'Hermione tentait de le réconforter et son attitude était digne du pire enfant gâté de la terre (à savoir Drago). Il n'allait pas gâcher son amitié en plus de son couple.

De son côté, la brunette n'était pas du tout satisfaite du tour que prenaient les événements, mais elle préférait ne plus aborder le sujet pour le moment, Harry devrait se débrouiller seul cette fois-ci. Tant pis s'il passait à côté de la perle rare ! Car c'est ce qu'était Drago, la jeune femme en était persuadée.

Les six mois qui suivirent la rupture furent un enchaînement de colère et de déprime pour Harry. Il se rendait compte de l'importance qu'avait pris Drago dans sa vie au quotidien. Ses plats élaborés s'étaient transformés en pâtes, riz et pommes de terre, sa maison était un vrai capharnaüm et il était constamment frustré par les piètres performances de ses quelques amants de passage. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il avait agi comme un idiot.

Un jour qu'il était au square Grimmaurd avec Ron, il finit par craquer.

- Il me manque, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Le rouquin le dévisagea un moment avant de saisir de qui il parlait. Jusque là, Harry avait refusé d'évoquer Drago depuis qu'il s'était embrouillé avec Hermione, cette remarque sortait donc un peu de nulle part.

- Ah c'est le moment, déclara Ron avec un sourire espiègle.

- De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea le brun, sur la défensive.

- Du deuil. Tu sais, toutes ces étapes, et autres conneries, répondit simplement le Weasley en haussant les épaules.

Ron avait appris ça lors de sa formation de secouriste magique. Certaines personnes étaient opposées à un deuil douloureux et passaient par des étapes avant l'acceptation. Quand il avait vu le comportement d'Harry il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de comparer les deux choses.

- Tu vas essayer de le récupérer ? insista-t-il doucement.

- Non, Drago n'acceptera pas... souffla Harry avec un air désespéré.

Il en était sûr, autant le blond avait beaucoup accepté de sa part, autant il ne reviendrait pas une fois qu'il s'était décidé.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu risques au pire ? demanda Ron sur un air désinvolte.

- Qu'il m'envoie balader... répliqua Harry en songeant que c'était la pire chose au monde.

- Il ne l'a pas déjà fait ça ? s'étonna faussement le rouquin.

- T'es con, déclara le brun sans pour autant pouvoir retenir un sourire.

- Plus sérieusement, tu risques quoi ? reprit Ron, patient.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne risquait pas grand chose à vrai dire. Il y avait peu de chance pour que son image auprès de Drago se détériore encore plus... N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as raison ! Je devrais le récupérer ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement avec une vigueur nouvelle.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? interrogea son ami avec un air peu convaincu.

- Ben... commença le brun avant de s'arrêter.

C'est vrai ça, qu'allait-il faire ? Devait-il faire quelque chose en particulier ? Un cadeau ?

- Tu penses à un cadeau ? l'interrompit le rouquin.

Harry rougit violemment. Comment avait-il su ?

- Tu es trop prévisible, fit Ron comme pour répondre à sa question mentale. Un cadeau ça ne suffira pas, Harry.

- Mais alors quoi ? demanda le brun avec un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

- Écoute mon vieux, je sais que toi et moi on est pas doués en trucs romantiques et sentimentaux mais là, t'abuse.

- Ben quoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'après cinq ans de relation, un cadeau ça suffira à vous rabibocher ? Après une rupture pareille ? questionna Ron, dubitatif. Sérieux ?

- Ben, si c'est un superbe cadeau... tenta Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Il s'en branle de ton cadeau ! S'il revient, ce sera pour toi ! Et si tu changes pas, il reviendra pas, déclara le rouquin abruptement. Harry, je sais pas pourquoi t'es aussi peu clairvoyant quand ça concerne Drago mais laisse-moi te dire que ce mec, il t'a pas quitté parce qu'il t'aimait plus ! Il t'a quitté parce que t'étais un putain de connard.

Harry dévisagea son meilleur ami, totalement choqué.

- Je suis de ton côté mon pote, reprit le fils Weasley sans se préoccuper de l'air de strangulot de l'autre homme. Mais là, faut avouer que c'était ta faute au moins autant que la sienne. Je veux pas te donner la solution, parce que le changement doit venir de toi. Si tu veux vraiment le récupérer, va falloir commencer par être honnête envers toi-même. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner.

Après ça, la conversation évolua vers un autre sujet mais Harry ne put l'empêcher de revenir le hanter le soir-même.

Un putain de connard.

C'était ce qu'il était ? Pour que Ron le lui dise, ça devait même être pire que ça. Pour la première fois depuis leurs ébats au manoir Malfoy six ans plus tôt, Harry songea sérieusement à sa relation avec Drago.

Ça avait commencé par du sexe. Du très bon sexe. Drago et lui n'avaient aucun point de comparaison mais avaient décidé d'expérimenter. Ils en avaient fait des choses ! Peu à peu, il y avait eu plus que ça. Des sentiments, de l'attachement. Harry se souvenait encore parfaitement comme s'envoyer en l'air lui avait paru secondaire par rapport au fait d'être simplement ensemble.

La première fois qu'il avait avoué à Drago qu'il l'aimait, il avait tellement tremblé... Où étaient passés ces sentiments ? Avaient-ils disparu ? A cette simple idée, le coeur du brun se serra. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête ! Il aimait Drago ! Même si c'était un connard égoïste !

Surtout que ce n'en était pas un... Harry avait bien du mal à l'admettre mais il avait tenu le rôle du salaud dans cette histoire, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Après leur mise en couple, ils avaient tous les deux commencé leur apprentissage.

Lui était devenu Auror et Drago laborantin. Parfois le blond utilisait des mots qu'Harry ne pouvait même pas comprendre ! Quel intérêt ? Sérieusement c'était des histoires si ennuyantes. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait de son mieux pour les écouter, c'était vrai, mais c'était mortel ! Comment un homme pouvait-il survivre à un tel récit ?

Harry décida de s'en occuper plus tard. Ensuite ? Ils avait continué à vivre dans une routine plutôt agréable. Ils se disputaient souvent, c'était vrai mais... C'était une partie d'eux... Non ?

Le brun ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Après tout, leurs disputes étaient souvent basées sur des sujets ridicules. Même un enfant de cinq ans ne se fâcherait pas pour ça... Pourtant Harry et Drago prenaient la mouche à chaque fois. Il fallait dire que la seule chose d'agréable dans ces disputes c'était la réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

Harry soupira. S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même comme le lui avait conseillé Ron, il fallait bien qu'il avoue qu'il avait souvent été en tort. Il savait désormais que s'il voulait récupérer Drago, il fallait qu'il change assez pour que l'homme accepte de lui donner une seconde chance.

Mais par où devait-il commencer ?

Le jeune homme ne voyait qu'une solution : demander conseil à sa meilleure amie. Elle, elle saurait ce qu'il fallait faire.

A peine se fut-il décidé qu'il demanda immédiatement à Hermione si elle avait un peu de temps à lui accorder. La jeune femme était en train de prendre le goûter et accepta sans problème la compagnie d'Harry. Le garçon arriva rapidement et s'assit avec son amie dans leur salon aux couleurs douces.

- Hermione, il faut que tu m'aides, fit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? interrogea la jeune femme avec curiosité.

- Il faut que je séduise Drago ! s'enflamma le brun avec passion.

Hermione le dévisagea avec un air peu convaincu. Elle n'était pas persuadée que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas que les deux hommes ne fussent pas fait l'un pour l'autre mais plutôt qu'Harry pouvait parfois se faire plus de mal que de bien quand il se lançait dans des projets d'une telle envergure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? questionna-t-elle précautionneusement.

- Il faut que je change du tout au tout ! expliqua Harry avec conviction. Drago a quitté un bâtard sans coeur et sans intérêt, il faut que je devienne un amant du tonnerre doux et attentionné.

La jeune femme retint de justesse un rire. L'Auror pouvait très certainement être plus sensible mais de là à devenir attentionné et doux, il y avait un monde. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas la capacité d'être tendre mais plutôt qu'il avait le tact d'un rouleau compresseur et la patience d'un écureuil sous l'effet de Taurorusrougus (1).

- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas tout changer... après tout c'est de toi qu'il est tombé amoureux et pas d'un mec niais et dégoulinant de romantisme, commença Hermione en tentant d'organiser ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

- Je sais pas, il m'a dit que je n'étais pas capable de m'intéresser à lui... soupira Harry qui voyait bien que son amie n'avait pas de remède miracle, à son grand désespoir.

- T'intéresser à son corps ? demanda la jeune femme en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est trop canon pour que je ne m'intéresse pas à son corps !

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? insista doucement Hermione.

- Il prétend que je l'écoute pas, que je le respecte pas...

La brunette soupira. Harry était loin d'être sorti de l'auberge. Si Drago s'était plaint de ne pas recevoir assez d'attention de la part du brun, il aurait suffi qu'il organise des sorties plus souvent ou ce genre de choses mais là, le problème était plus profond.

- Tu ne l'écoutes pas ?

- Si, se défendit le brun avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix. C'est juste que ses histoires de potions... Pffff, c'est nul quoi ! Le reste ça va mais ça c'est vraiment le pire...

- Tu veux dire que tout ce qu'il te raconte sur son travail ne t'intéresse pas du tout ? répéta Hermione pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

- Ouais, fit simplement l'Auror. Moi déjà, j'ai jamais aimé les potions à l'école mais là c'est encore pire !

La jeune femme était un peu dépitée. Surtout par le fait que son ami ne se rende pas compte de l'impact de son désintérêt.

- Oh quelle belle journée ! J'ai fait des potions de pimentine ! Une fois en coupant le piment en dés, l'autre fois en lamelles, ah ah ah... singea Harry avec un air ennuyé à mourir. Sérieusement qui ça intéresse ?

Hermione soupira.

- Des fois t'es vraiment obtus... déclara-t-elle un peu découragée.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- On s'en fiche du contenu ! C'est important pour lui, il adore son métier. Le fait que tu ne prennes même pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre son intérêt est très insultant pour lui...

- Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas... commença Harry pour se défendre.

- Tu crois que ça intéresse Ron d'entendre mes histoires d'obstétrique ? De savoir des choses qui sont habituellement réservées aux filles ?

Le brun grimaça rien qu'à l'idée.

- Non...

- Exact ! confirma la jeune femme. Mais quand je lui en parle, il m'écoute et il s'y intéresse parce que c'est important pour moi de partager ça avec lui. Pour Drago c'est pareil ! Il se fiche bien que tu te rappelles qu'il faut couper le piment en dés ou en rondelles, ce qui est important c'est de te montrer qu'il adore ce qu'il fait. Ton rôle c'est de constater son bonheur et de le partager.

Harry avait encore du chemin à parcourir. Mais l'idée était plantée, c'était désormais à lui d'opérer le changement.

- Ah ! reprit soudainement Hermione. Il m'a souvent parlé d'un certain Smith aussi... Tu devrais régler la situation, je crois que ça l'affectait beaucoup.

- Smith n'est qu'un collègue ! C'est un mec ennuyant et rébarbatif à mourir ! Je ne sais même pas comment il peut se faire du souci à son sujet.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais sois sûr de clarifier la situation si tu te remets avec Drago. La jalousie n'est pas quelque chose de particulièrement agréable.

- Tu as raison, comme toujours, soupira Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. Merci de me supporter malgré ma bêtise.

- T'inquiète, je suis là pour ça, rigola la jeune femme en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule. Dommage que tu aies attendu aussi longtemps pour m'ouvrir ton coeur.

Harry en convint, c'était un de ses défauts. Il essayait de régler toutes les situations seul. Il allait falloir que ça change. Les jours suivants, il passa beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Comment s'intéresser davantage à Drago ? Comment lui prouver qu'il avait changé ? Avait-il seulement changé un peu ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Il se rendait compte petit à petit qu'il avait toujours pris sa relation comme acquise. Jamais il n'avait pensé que son amant puisse se sentir mal avec lui. Et même pire, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment partagé la moindre chose en dehors de leur lit. Harry avait le sentiment d'avoir eu deux vies pendant toutes ces années. Une durant laquelle il travaillait et l'autre où il était avec Drago. Elles se déroulaient simplement en parallèle sans jamais vraiment se croiser.

Voilà le problème ! Il fallait qu'il intègre le blond à sa vie plutôt que de tenter de mener les deux de front. S'il s'était si peu intéressé au travail de Drago c'était parce qu'à ses yeux c'était juste une existence parallèle qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Pas étonnant que son amant se soit lassé.

Mais se rendre compte de ça ne suffisait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Drago valait plus que ça ! Il ne reviendrait pas à moins de voir un véritable changement. Comment faire ? S'il disait simplement qu'il était différent, ça ne le rendrait pas crédible pour autant.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose qui avait du sens. À ce moment, il se souvint de l'arrivée de Drago au square. À l'époque, c'était le seul endroit un tant soit peu discret qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils s'étaient donc installés entre ces murs même si l'aristocrate détestait l'état de la maison. Harry lui avait promis qu'ils la rénoveraient ensemble. Mais au final, ils n'avaient pas fait le moindre avancement niveau travaux. Ils n'avaient même pas remplacé le vieux canapé rongé par les mites, c'est pour dire.

Mais oui ! C'était ça, sa bonne idée ! Il allait redécorer tout le square ! Le retaper à neuf ! Voilà qui plairait à Drago ! Il mettrait toute son âme à ces rénovations pour que son ex amant se rende compte des efforts qu'il était prêt à faire pour lui.

Fort de cette idée, Harry se mit au travail. Il fallait d'abord tout vider. Le jeune homme fit le tri dans ses affaires sans état d'âme. Tout ce qui appartenait à Drago avait disparu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et du coup, les choses avaient été simples. En dehors de quelques cartons remplis de livres, de vêtements et de babioles, tout irait au débarras. Les choses cassées à la poubelles, les meubles vendus, seules l'argenterie et la porcelaine portant le sceau des Black furent épargnées. Elles atterrirent dans son coffre de Gringotts.

Une fois la maison vidée de ses objets, Harry s'attaqua à une des parties qui serait la plus ardue. Le portrait qui trônait dans le hall. Le brun se posta devant et affronta du regard la vielle peau qui y pendait avec un air hargneux.

- Madame Black, commença le survivant sur un ton ferme. Je veux que vous quittiez ce tableau.

La peinture s'offusqua alors et partit dans une série de cris à faire pâlir un épouvantard.

- Je suis désormais l'héritier de cette famille et votre présence ainsi que les insultes que vous déblatérez à mes invités me dérangent. Je vous somme de partir et de ne revenir que quand vous aurez appris à vous taire ou à respecter mes amis. Le monde change, madame Black, vous changerez avec lui ou vous n'y survivrez pas.

Le cri d'indignation se tut dans la gorge de la femme. La puissante magie filiale l'empêchait de s'époumoner davantage et elle fut forcée hors du tableau quelques minutes plus tard. Harry s'était assuré qu'un tableau de la femme aigrie se trouvait bien à Gringotts afin qu'elle puisse s'échapper du cadre en toute sécurité. C'était le maximum qu'il ferait pour cette vielle sorcière décharnée de qui il n'avait reçu que des insultes.

Il s'acharna ensuite à retirer le cadre du mur. Un enchantement puissant l'y faisait adhérer mais Harry était un Gryffondor et un têtu par dessus le marché ! Il finit par trouver le moyen de faire cesser ce sortilège. Bientôt, la maison fut aussi vide qu'une chrysalide abandonnée et Harry entreprit alors de tout récurer.

Quand ce fut chose faite, il s'ingénia à passer une couche de peinture blanche sur tous les murs afin de faire une couche de base sur laquelle il pourrait ensuite peindre les couleurs de son choix. C'est quand il se mit à réfléchir à la couleur qu'il désirait pour le salon qu'il s'interrompit.

Il faisait les choses de travers à nouveau ! Il voulait que cette maison, ce soit leur maison. Pas la sienne. Il fallait que Drago ait aussi son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Qu'ils choisissent ensemble un endroit où ils pourraient s'aimer. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans ses travaux, certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Mais il fallait aussi un cadeau. Un truc en plus qui toucherait Drago pour lui montrer qu'il désirait vraiment faire des efforts. Harry se creusa la cervelle un bon moment. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Drago ? Que n'avait-il pas déjà ?

Le brun hésita longuement, mais il finit par se décider à prendre un risque. Il allait tenter de se dévoiler entièrement à son ex amant. Pas physiquement, ça il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, non, il lui dévoilerait ses souvenirs les plus personnels, les plus secrets. Mais il ne pourrait pas le faire de front, c'était impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait raconter cette partie de lui, il faudrait que Drago la vive avec lui à travers ses souvenirs, à travers la pensine. Et puis, il rajouterait dedans ses sentiments pour Smith afin qu'une bonne fois pour toute, le blond comprenne qu'il n'existait pas le moindre relent d'attirance pour lui au sein de son coeur.

XXX

Cela faisait bientôt une année que Drago avait rompu avec Harry et il ne s'en était pas remis. Le brun lui manquait énormément mais chaque fois que son coeur flanchait et qu'il hésitait à reprendre contact, il se souvenait des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'éloigner. Elles étaient bonnes, c'était indéniable. Il ne pouvait pas accepter la vie qu'il avait eue avec Harry, aussi douloureuse que soit la séparation. Ce matin-là, il déjeunait tranquillement quand un hibou atterrit délicatement devant lui et lui tendit une patte avec un air impassible.

Au bout de celle-ci pendait un parchemin fait de la matière la plus noble qui soit. Drago le prit avec révérence et remercia l'oiseau en lui donnant un bout de toast et de bacon. L'animal s'en régala et s'en fut à grands battements d'ailes.

Le coeur de Drago battait la chamade. Il avait reconnu la matière. C'était à n'en pas douter un des cadeaux qu'il avait fait à Harry pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il l'ouvrit doucement, effrayé de ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur.

« Drago,

Je sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est tu dois me détester, ou du moins me mépriser. J'ai été un petit copain très moyen, j'en conviens. Il y a beaucoup raisons qui t'ont poussé à rompre, je m'en suis rendu compte. J'aimerais te demander aujourd'hui une deuxième chance. Il est peut-être trop tard, mais je tenais à te dire que depuis ton départ, j'ai changé. Je suis prêt, J'ai envie de vivre avec toi. Si tu veux bien m'accorder le bénéfice du doute, tu verras que j'ai trouvé le bonheur que tu cherchais et que je suis prêt à te l'offrir.

Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça, je t'aime bien trop pour t'oublier. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir tout foutu en l'air, mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, qu'on pourra quand même trouver un endroit pour s'aimer.

S'il te plaît, pardonne ma bêtise. Tu avais raison j'ai raté quelque chose, tu es bien trop précieux pour que j'accepte de te perdre... S'il te plaît...

Je t'aime

Harry »

- Quel con, murmura le blond avec un sourire, au bord des larmes.

Évidemment qu'il lui donnerait une deuxième chance ! Qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'il pourrait refuser après une telle déclaration ? Décidément, Harry ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il l'aimait encore.

XXX

Harry faisait les cents pas depuis près d'une demi-heure dans la cuisine repeinte. Il était terriblement angoissé par l'arrivée prochaine de Drago et n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur autre chose de toute la journée (une chance que ce soit son jour de congé).

II avait déjà accepté de venir !

C'était ce que se répétait le brun depuis qu'il avait reçu quelque jours plus tôt le hibou de réponse. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à... Faire en sorte qu'il reste.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus son idée de base lui semblait stupide. Mais pourquoi avait-il pensé que ça marcherait ? C'était ridicule ! Il allait passer pour le plus abruti de tous les temps...

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de s'enfoncer davantage dans le désespoir, le heurtoir claqua contre la porte.

Drago était arrivé.

L'ancien Gryffondor tenta de se ressaisir mais ça ne marcha qu'à moitié. Il avait toujours eu du mal à dissimuler ses états d'âme. Il alla ouvrir, toujours incertain de la réussite de son plan. Au fond il voulait juste pouvoir se remettre avec Drago.

Le blond se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il avait hésité plusieurs jours avant d'accepter l'invitation de son ancien amant. Il savait qu'Harry avait tendance à parler beaucoup et changer peu et il ne voulait pas retomber dans leur ancienne routine. En même temps, il l'aimait toujours et espérait sincèrement pouvoir offrir une deuxième chance à leur couple.

Quand les deux hommes se trouvèrent face à face, un léger malaise s'imposa.

- Salut, fit timidement Harry en invitant le blond à entrer d'un signe de main.

- Salut, répéta Drago en pénétrant doucement dans le hall.

La première chose qu'il constata fut l'absence de cri de Madame Black et les murs entièrement blancs. Le silence retomba entre eux, lourd et pesant. Harry finit par lui faire signe et l'emmena à sa suite dans le salon pour tenter d'échapper à sa gêne. L'ancien Serpentard le suivit sans un mot tout en constatant les changements. Tout était immaculé et il n'y avait plus rien. Même pas le vieux canapé défoncé qu'Harry adorait et que lui détestait.

- Eh bien, tu t'es mis au minimalisme ? demanda-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry rigola nerveusement puis décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- En fait, je me suis dis que j'avais toujours promis de rénover cette maison sans jamais vraiment mettre la main à la pâte. Je voulais te montrer que j'étais capable de changer et de faire les efforts nécessaires.

Il fallait avouer que, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Drago était impressionné. Harry avait pour une fois fait ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait. C'était prometteur.

- Eh bien, elle m'a tout de même l'air un peu vide non ? continua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Oui... hésita le brun. En fait je pensais la décorer et tout mais... Je me suis dis que si tu acceptais de me donner une deuxième chance, on pourrait le faire ensemble... Parce que comme ça... Ça nous plairait à tous les deux...

Cette fois le blond laissa tomber son air retenu pour afficher une réelle surprise. Généralement Harry avait des idées assez adorables mais il n'arrivait jamais à y mettre les formes. Cette fois, ça semblait très cohérent.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ma manière de toujours agir sans réfléchir et de décider sans te demander ton avis alors, cette fois, je veux qu'on crée quelque chose ensemble, parce que c'est ça qui nous manque, n'est-ce pas ? Le partage ?

- Harry... murmura Drago, très ému. C'est une idée grandiose !

- Alors tu acceptes de revenir ? s'enquit le brun, plein d'espoir.

Le laborantin hésita un moment. Oui, il avait envie de dire oui. Il désirait Harry plus que jamais et ne pouvait pas le nier mais il gardait toutefois une légère réserve.

- J'ai envie de dire oui, fit-il avec honnêteté. Mais sincèrement, je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas que de la poudre aux yeux...

- Ce n'en est pas ! assura Harry d'une voix forte.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne redeviendras pas comme avant après deux jours ? questionna Drago d'une voix peinée.

Harry soupira. C'était vrai rien n'était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne se comporterait plus comme un égoïste parce que ça avait toujours été une norme dans leur relation.

- Je sais que ça va pas être facile, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il y aura des fois où je serai sans doute insensible et d'autre où je parlerai d'un collègue sans me rendre compte que ça te blesse, c'est presque certain.

Le blond leva un sourcil, était-ce censé le convaincre ?

- Mais je vais faire des efforts ! s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. J'écouterai tes expériences et s'il faut que tu me répètes dix fois le nom d'un ingrédient, je te ferai répéter jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez. Je te présenterai mes collègue comme ça tu comprendras par toi-même qu'aucun ne t'arrive à la cheville. Et puis s'il faut que je cuisine avec toi pour me rendre compte de ce que c'est, je le m'y mettrai. Je suis prêt à essayer de m'améliorer...

Drago ne répondit rien.

- Et si ça marche vraiment pas, alors je ne mérite pas que tu sois mon copain. Tu m'as dit ce qui n'allait pas, donne-moi au moins une chance d'effacer mes erreurs et de recommencer... S'il te plaît. En tout cas, ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je veux me battre.

Harry savait que c'était faible. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait aucun argument pour demander à Drago de rester. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir et promettre des choses qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Il essayerait de changer, de tout son cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que ça allait être une réussite avant d'avoir tenté la chose, n'est-ce pas ?

En face de lui, l'aristocrate réfléchissait. Harry avait changé. Il avait pris conscience de ses travers et tentait réellement d'y remédier. Il avait envie que ça marche et Drago le voulait aussi. Peut-être était-il trop doux, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais au fond, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver la présence d'Harry et la chérir comme il se devait.

- Si on essaie de parler plus, on arrivera peut-être à se disputer moins... commença-t-il doucement. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'espère que l'avenir me le prouvera mais je veux bien tenter de reprendre l'aventure, car le chemin était beau, malgré les nombreuses tempêtes.

À ces mots, l'ancien Gryffondor sauta dans les bras de son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux de sa vie, pas même le jour de leur mise en couple. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau pleinement, que la vie avait repris des couleurs.

Il y avait encore un détail à régler. Harry emmena l'autre homme jusqu'à la pièce qui avait été leur chambre. Elle était blanche comme le reste de la maison mais au centre trônait, à côté d'un vieux matelas décrépit sur lequel Harry dormait en attendant d'acheter un véritable lit, une bassine en pierre.

- Ta pensine ? s'étonna Drago en découvrant l'objet.

- Tu dis toujours que je suis secret et que je ne partage rien avec toi... commença doucement le brun. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas très bien à en parler de vive voix. Je me suis dit que te le montrer serait sans doute plus... Efficace...

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Les choses venaient d'atteindre un autre niveau. Partager un souvenir via la pensine était quelque chose d'assez intime. Jamais Harry ne s'était autant mis à nu devant lui.

- Est-ce que tu viendras avec moi ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

- Si tu veux, répondit le brun légèrement gêné.

- Je voudrais beaucoup.

Après un moment de silence, les deux hommes s'attrapèrent par la main et plongèrent ensemble dans le flot laiteux de souvenirs.

Drago découvrit des secrets qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu savoir mais qui faisaient d'Harry ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il passa par des moments de tristesse et de douleur à certains de joie, de doute et d'abattement. Le brun ne lui avait pas tout dévoilé, il était de ces choses qu'il valait mieux conserver pour soi. Mais ce qu'il avait montré était suffisant pour que Drago sache qu'il était prêt à tout mettre en jeu pour que leur relation marche. Le passage avec Smith le fit sourire, il découvrit l'étendue de la bêtise de l'homme comme le voyait Harry et il sut que jamais plus il ne s'inquiéterait des agissement de cet abruti.

Quand ils finirent par sortir de ce voyage dans les souvenirs, le soir était déjà tombé. Leur deux estomacs grognaient de déplaisir et la tête leur tournait.

- Ta cuisine est fonctionnelle ? interrogea Drago en se massant les tempes.

- J'ai bien peur que non, déclara le brun en grimaçant.

- Alors, viens, je sais où on peut aller.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch, Drago fut sur ses pied et tendait une main secourable à Harry qui était toujours assis. Il le tira vers lui fermement et l'enlaça fermement.

- Merci mon coeur, je sais combien ça a dû être dur de te dévoiler de la sorte, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour te récupérer, répondit le brun sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre qui leur avait tant manqué pendant cette année de séparation.

- Allez viens, on va pas se laisser mourir de faim, déclara le blond en rompant le contact.

Harry hocha la tête, ils auraient tout le temps de se réapprivoiser plus tard.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans un restaurant relativement chic dans le monde sorcier. Le patron les connaissait bien et il n'eut aucun problème à leur dégoter une table. Là, Drago et Harry dévorèrent plus qu'ils ne mangèrent leur repas. Après quoi ils discutèrent encore un moment des choses qui s'étaient passées pendant qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre.

- Dis, tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ? demanda Drago soudainement.

Harry le dévisagea, surpris. Cette question n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation qu'ils tenaient à l'instant.

- Il faut dire que tu n'as pas vraiment de lit... expliqua le blond avec une moue amusée en faisant référence au matelas usé sur lequel il refusait de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

- C'est vrai, s'affligea l'ancien Gryffondor, gêné. Je crois que c'est une bonne idée en effet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple était hors du restaurant et Drago enlaça doucement Harry avant de transplaner.

Le manoir Malefoy trônait dans toute sa splendeur devant les deux hommes quand ils réapparurent dans un pop sonore. Harry laissa son regard vagabonder. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas remis les pied sur cette propriété.

- Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé, commenta-t-il doucement.

- Une fois la perfection atteinte, il n'est nul besoin de la modifier, rétorqua le blond avec malice.

- C'est donc pour ça que je ne trouve rien à te reprocher, murmura Harry d'une voix chaude.

Pour toute réponse, Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. L'échange doux au début se fit plus intense. Les deux hommes se livraient à une bataille sensuelle à l'aide de leur langue et aucun ne semblait prêt à céder devant l'autre. Quand ils furent finalement à bout de souffle, il s'éloignèrent un peu avant de se dévorer du regard.

- Tu pourrais attendre que l'on soit à l'intérieur, susurra l'ancien Gryffondor malicieusement.

- C'est ta faute, tu m'as pris par les sentiments, répliqua le blond sur le même ton.

- Je m'excuse, se moqua doucement Harry. La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai de te prendre par derrière, comme il se doit.

Drago lui lança un regard faussement scandalisé avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux de rire. Ils n'avaient pas tant gagné en maturité que ça, au final.

L'ancien Serpentard se remit plus rapidement et entraina son amant à sa suite. Il leur fallait encore traverser la grande allée bordée de saules pour atteindre le manoir à proprement parler. Tout au long du trajet, les deux hommes se chamaillèrent doucement. Bien qu'ils aient toujours eu une forte affinité, ce genre de petite pique dégénérait habituellement en dispute puérile. Le simple fait que le ton reste léger était la preuve d'une amélioration.

Une fois entrés dans la demeure Malefoy, les deux hommes croisèrent la maitresse de maison en robe de chambre qui les dévisagea avec surprise.

- Bonsoir les garçons, fit Lady Malefoy stoïquement. Belle soirée en perspective ?

Aussitôt, Harry piqua un fard monumental. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle Drago et lui avaient décidé d'emménager au square.

- Très belle, mère, aucun nuage ne voile le ciel on a des chances de voir les étoiles, répondit le blond avec aplomb.

La matriarche eut un petit sourire affligé avant d'agiter la main, dépitée.

- N'oubliez pas d'insonoriser, je ne voudrais pas être éveillée par vos éclats de voix extasiées.

S'il avait pu, Harry aurait fondu sur place et se serait glissé dans les interstices des dalles. Comment ces deux là pouvaient-ils parler d'une future nuit de débauche avec autant de calme ? C'était un des pouvoirs Malefoy qui échappait à la compréhension du brun.

Narcissa ne resta pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle venait de boire sa tisane du soir et se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Drago emmena un Harry écrevisse jusqu'à son domaine.

Il s'agissait plus d'un petit appartement que d'une chambre car elle comprenait un espace séjour et une salle de bain privée mais ça n'était pas vraiment surprenant quand on savait à qui appartenait l'endroit.

Une fois la porte refermée et les sorts d'insonorisation lancés, Harry se détendit. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Drago avec attention. Il était déjà en train de le déshabiller mentalement quand ce dernier se rappela à lui.

- Alors, tu veux qu'on se mate ou qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses ?

Il fallait dire que le blond était en manque et que l'idée même de faire grimper Harry au plafond l'excitait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre patiemment que l'autre se décide à bouger.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de davantage pour passer à l'action mais loin des ébats sauvages que les deux hommes avaient déjà connus plus d'une fois, il préféra prendre son temps et y aller en douceur. Il enlaça le blond tendrement avant de poser un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Avant que Drago n'ait pu répondre, il s'éloigna, un grand sourire au lèvres. Le laborantin le dévisagea, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Une nouvelle fois, le brun se pencha sur ces lèvres délicieuses et les embrassa avec douceur. Encore une fois, dès que Drago tenta d'approfondir le baiser, il s'éloigna.

- Harry, gronda le blond, mécontent d'être la cible de cette attaque fourbe.

Mais il n'était pas Malefoy pour rien et comme le brun semblait vouloir jouer la défense, il allait lui montrer qu'il savait passer outre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire quidditch, Drago avait saisi la nuque de son amant et avait accolé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser exigeant. Évidemment, Harry se fit une joie d'y répondre et de l'approfondir encore plus. Merlin, ce qu'il aimait quand Drago perdait son self control,

Toujours enlacés fermement, les deux hommes trouvèrent le chemin du lit sur lequel ils se laissèrent choir sans grâce, inquiets seulement de ne pas rompre le contact qui semblait soudainement vital.

Harry entreprit ensuite d'ôter la robe de son amant. Il en profita pour embrasser chaque centimètre de peau découverte laissant à Drago le seul loisir d'apprécier et de gémir face à ce traitement des plus délectables.

Bien vite cependant, le blond entreprit à son tour de dévêtir Harry. Il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise moldue et entreprit de caresser la peau excessivement sensible de ses hanches en remontant doucement jusqu'à son torse où il trouva sans peine ses tétons érigés. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce traitement.

Le laborantin ne s'était pas trompé, son amant n'en pouvant plus, laissa tomber sa place dominante au dessus du blond pour se retrouver sur le dos. En moins d'une seconde, Drago s'était assis sur son bassin avec un sourire satisfait. D'un informulé, il ôta chemise et pantalon à Harry qui le regardait avidement. Effectivement, pendant qu'il s'était redressé, le blond avait laissé choir sa robe d'un habile mouvement d'épaule, ce qui les mettait à égalité. Ils n'étaient tous les deux recouverts plus que par leur boxer.

Les deux hommes passèrent un moment à se dévisager avec une envie non feinte. Harry caressa du bout des doigts le torse pâle de l'ancien Serpentard. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour s'en passer si longtemps !

- Tu es tellement beau, murmura-t-il doucement.

Drago rosit imperceptiblement puis avec un sourire prédateur fonça sur les lèvres charnues du brun. Il tenta de faire passer par ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire, toute la passion qu'il éveillait en lui.

Après cet intermède plein de tendresse, les deux hommes reprirent leurs caresses de plus belle. Drago semblait vouloir redécouvrir la moindre parcelle du corps d'Harry avec sa bouche et ce dernier était loin de s'en plaindre, au contraire des gémissements rauques s'échappaient de ses lèvres, faisant encore davantage monter le désir dans le corps du blond.

L'ancien Gryffondor n'était pas en reste, il avait passé une de ses mains sous le boxer du blond et commençait à titiller son entrée. Il prit son temps et lança un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts avant d'enfoncer le premier. Draco se cambra de plaisir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour trouver la prostate de son amant et pour la doigter vigoureusement. Cette fois le blond lâcha un gémissement pitoyable avant de respirer bruyamment.

- Si un jour tu t'arrêtes, Potter, je te tue, menaça Drago tandis que le plaisir l'envahissait par vague.

- Je n'en ai aucune intention, assura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Le brun fit pénétrer deux autres doigts avant que le blond ne reprenne le contrôle. Il préférait être pris mais aimait tout de même dominer leurs ébats. Un autre informulé fit disparaitre leurs boxer puis Drago s'installa. Il plaça la verge désormais libre du brun sur son anus avant de descendre très lentement.

Harry était totalement subjugué par l'étroitesse de son amant. Le rythme excessivement lent mettait ses nerfs à l'épreuve et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de souffler de manière hachée. Le blond faisait les choses à son rythme et celui-ci était très lent pour l'instant. Il appréciait la sensation d'être complété par l'autre homme.

Une fois que la hampe fut entièrement en lui, Drago commença à bouger. Cette fois, Harry prit part dans la décision du rythme à adopter et de lent il devint progressivement rapide et dur jusqu'à ce que chaque pénétration soit un réel coup de butoir. L'ancien Serpentard sentait sa prostate à chaque allée et venue et criait à chaque fois un peu plus fort.

Harry, pendant ce temps, avait empoigné le sexe tendu de son amant d'une main pour le masturber tandis que l'autre restait sur les hanches de ce dernier pour le soutenir. L'intensité augmentait au fur et à mesure et ce fut après un coup de butoir particulièrement fort que Drago jouit dans la main du brun. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup plus de coups de hanches pour se libérer à son tour.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, profitant de l'orgasme qui les ravageait. Quand ils se séparèrent le sexe d'Harry était déjà mou mais leurs respirations respectives étaient toujours erratiques.

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry en attirant Drago près de lui. Je veux vraiment que ça marche entre nous.

- Moi aussi, mon amour, moi aussi, chuchota le blond en caressant d'une main le torse musclé sur lequel il s'appuyait.

XXX

Il va sans dire que ce ne fut que le premier orgasme de la nuit et qu'il fut suivi par de nombreux autres. Le lendemain, Harry n'échappa pas au regard entendu de Narcissa mais fit mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Drago et lui décidèrent de se mettre à la décoration du square Grimmaurd immédiatement et s'attaquèrent d'ailleurs à la chambre en première intention. Ils ne furent évidemment pas d'accord sur tout mais trouvèrent un bon moyen pour éviter les disputes. Ils choisiraient l'objet de leur litige sur un jet de pièce. De cette manière les conflits étaient pour la plupart évités.

Et s'ils se querellaient tout de même, ils tentaient de résoudre le problème autrement que par un passage sur le lit conjugal. Méthode qui n'était pas suivie à la lettre, après tout, ils restaient deux sorciers au caractère fort et à la passion ardente.

Mais une chose était sûre néanmoins, les choses avaient changé et c'était pour le mieux.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Taurorusrougus fait référence à ma fic «se retrouver» chapitre 3. C'est une petite dédicace à RedBull (au cas où vous n'aviez pas encore deviné^^)


End file.
